She Will Be Loved
by OrganizedMess
Summary: SongFic: Vaughn comforts Sydney the only way he knows how. "She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5


Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Nicki D. FLAPPERgirl7@hotmail.com  
  
Credit: All Characters and everything belongs to the genius J.J. Abrams and Bad Robot. Nothing is mine.  
  
'Ship: S/V  
  
Song: "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5  
  
Time: Pre-Phase One  
  
Description: Vaughn comforts Sydney the only way he knows how.  
  
A/N: Maroon 5 is just one of my new obsessions. If you haven't heard of them, I truly suggest to go out and buy "Songs About Jane' You won't be disappointed!  
  
---  
  
The past couple months had been hell not only for Sydney but to Vaughn as well. She was constantly sent on missions, retrieving whatever Sloane or the CIA needed, and coming back hours after. When she came back all they did was pat her on the back and send her off again. It ripped Vaughn apart seeing her everyday for their briefings and not being able to do anything. Her eyes, once being livid and happy in a sense, now looked tired and sad. Her smile seemed foreign and forced whenever it appeared. Vaughn watched the grief take over her life, every day it seemed worse and worse. At their briefings, they talked about her latest missions, work, and so on and so forth but he always sensed something she was holding back and haunted her. Vaughn wanted so much to take her in his arms and kiss the pain away, but he held back. Painful enough for him, he held back.  
  
---  
  
Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
---  
One stormy night in LA, Vaughn finished a briefing with Sydney. She mumbled back answers, finished only a few sentences, and seemed to drag herself to her car afterwards. She looked dead from the outside, so pale and fragile but Vaughn had to do his job and get the information from her. It was one of the few times he despised his job as a handler. He swallowed these feelings and continued on with his work as usual. Despite what he really wanted to do.  
  
He drove the empty streets of LA, which was a blessing all of its own. During the workday the streets were filled with angry businessmen yelling into their cell phones, or tourists looking for stars walking the streets. It was 1:00 am on a Sunday night and the streets were practically deserted. The humming of his car always soothed him. The easy turns and accelerating to top speeds seemed to chase his worries away. Vaughn never realized it until he reached Sydney's home exactly where he was going. Vaughn laughed at himself, it was obvious how much he cared about Sydney. More than an agent, more than a co-worker, more than a friend. Yet, she acted like she never knew  
  
---  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
---  
  
He watched as he saw a light in her window turn on. Vaughn remained in the shadows of his car. He saw her shadow against the wall but disappear soon after. Sheets of rain continued to splash hard against his car but he didn't hear it. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart and his uneven breathing. She came back to view and stood next to her window, completely unaware of Vaughn's eyes on her. She wore a black tank top and her hair was in a high ponytail, this made Vaughn's heart race harder. She quickly slipped on a sweater and disappeared from the window. Soon the lights were off and Vaughn was staring into the darkness. She looked so unhappy, so tired. Vaughn wanted to get out of car but voted against it. A midnight visit wouldn't exactly look professional in Vaughn's part. Regretfully, he put the car in drive and drove off.  
  
---  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
---  
  
The next morning he saw her sitting at her desk, busying her self with paper work. Vaughn sent her glances and saw she was reading the same piece of paper every time he looked up. Her eyes remained unfocused on the same spot for minutes at a time. She blinked, shook her head, and continued to read. She did this numerous times in 20 minutes. Vaughn himself was having trouble focusing on his own work as well. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he thought about her. He wanted to talk to her but what would he say? He bit his lip thinking of accuses to walk over to her for a casual conversation. Work? No, she was already stressed about that. Family? No, any conversation about Jack easily turns uncomfortable. He finally decided on something and walked over to her in the smoothest way he could fake. Unfortunately, feet away from Sydney's desk, Weiss reached Vaughn first.  
  
"Hey Mike," Weiss said, playing with his usual yo-yo. Vaughn sent a concerned glanced towards Sydney and saw her attention was on the two men, looking confused, "Want to go out to a bar tonight? Jessica is talking about moving into my apartment and I need a good guys night out."  
  
"Uhh," Vaughn stumbled over what words to say, "S-sure. I suppose so." He spoke in an unsure voice. Weiss caught on quickly but didn't say anything. Instead, He sent him a confused look matching Sydney's.  
  
"Okay," Weiss said with a concerned look and walked away, twirling his yo-yo between his fingers. Vaughn looked back at Sydney, now looking flushed, and continued on his mission.  
  
"Hey Syd," nice and casual, very nice Vaughn. Sydney straightened out in her chair and sent Vaughn a weak smile.  
  
"Hey Vaughn," she said in a soft voice. He noticed a soft tint of red on her cheeks; he smiled at it.  
  
"Are you doing okay?" he asked, his voice comforting and concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been a bit tired lately. I just got back since Singapore yesterday morning." She said in a voice that made Singapore sound like a 20-minute drive. "Must be jet-lag or something."  
  
"Oh," Vaughn replied looking down at his shows. He never acted like this around women but to Vaughn, Sydney was no average woman. He looked back up at her and saw her inspecting her own footwear, "You know, Sydney," he said and she looked into Vaughn's eyes, he could see hope lingering in them.  
  
They both felt sparks.  
  
"You can come and talk to me anytime and -" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. He seized a pen off of Sydney's desk, "Here's my home number if you need to talk," he spoke as he scribbled his number on the card, "Day or night. I don't care." He handed his card to her; noting his hand was shaking.  
  
The smile Sydney gave Vaughn seemed more genuine then the last, "OK, thanks. I appreciate it," she said as she pocketed the card, "Um, I have to get back to work but I'll talk to you later." Vaughn nodded and turned to walk away. As he approached his desk, he gave himself an invisible pat on the back.  
  
---  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
---  
  
That night, Vaughn sat lazily on the couch. Still wearing his work shirt and pants; he propped his feet on the coffee table. After he opened a bottle of beer, he clicked the TV on. He cancelled the bar invite from Weiss, complaining of chores he needed to do around his apartment. Weiss said okay, but Vaughn could tell Weiss knew he was lying. His mind was too clouded with thoughts of Sydney to concentrate on any kind of normal conversation. Weiss could never understand that.  
  
He tried to watch Conan O'Brian's interview with whoever was in the hot seat, but it seemed impossible. He caught himself glancing at the phone a few times. Why was he acting this way? It felt as if he was back in high school, waiting for his crush to call. He was in his mid-thirties for crying out loud! He got up and went into the kitchen, maybe cleaning the dishes would take his mind off of things. In things, he meant Sydney.  
  
The shrilling sound of the phone caused him to drop a dish. He cursed at it as he tip-toed over the jagged pieces and towards the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vaughn?" he heard Sydney's voice say but it didn't sound like her. She was crying in gasps, he could hear every breath she took, "Vaughn . I- I'm sorry to call so late b-but. I need to talk to you," she paused for a beat, "in person."  
  
"Oh, uh, sure. I'll be over there in ten." He said and hung up the phone. He quickly slipped on his shoes and made his way to his car. The rain continued to beat down on LA as Vaughn drove through it.  
  
---  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
---  
  
He soon pulled in front of Sydney's familiar house but there were no lights on. He got out of his car and the rain smashed itself against his face, but he didn't care. He walked up to her front door but stopped beside her car, she was sitting in the drivers seat. He opened the door and saw Sydney curled up in a ball, tears running down her face. He got down on his knees and to her eye level.  
  
"Sydney?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She shivered at his touch but looked at him.  
  
"I had ... the nightmare again." She said between sobs and more tears fell, "The day . Danny died . I was coming home . home from work. I walked into the bathroom . but I didn't see Danny there. He wasn't there!" She said as she grabbed Vaughn's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Who was there?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and his heart was twisted. Just let me kiss away the pain, he wanted to say but didn't.  
  
"You," she said, her facing screwed with more pain, "You were covered in blood, and you were dead. I didn't know what to do ... didn't know what to do." She sobbed and Vaughn gathered her in his embrace and held her tight. Soon, Sydney's trembling body came to a stop. She wrapped her arms around him; the rain soaked both of them. "I couldn't be in that house anymore, I needed to get out."  
  
---  
  
I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
---  
  
Unwillingly, Vaughn let her go. He wiped away a few stray tears with his thumb as he looked at her. She looked back at him, his hair still tousled as his hair gel proved sturdy against the rain. She reached over and wiped raindrops off his face. They made eye contact again, and felt the sizzle once more. Vaughn's hand moved to the back of Sydney's neck and he started to pull her towards him, she didn't protest. He captured her lips with his and they both felt the world stop. The kiss, at first, was tender and sweet but soon turned passionate and demanding.  
  
---  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
---  
  
Sydney pulled away; her breathing was slightly uneven. Vaughn opened his eyes and looked into hers, again they were different. Despite the cold rain that was splashing hard against them, her eyes were warm. Vaughn's hand remained at the base of her neck as Sydney's hand was tangled in his hair. For a moment, they just sat there; looking at each other with admiration. Vaughn's eyes move from Sydney's eyes to her nose, from her nose to her lips; those full, wonderful lips. Vaughn was speechless; no words could truly explain how beautiful Sydney was to him. He wanted to pull her towards him again but didn't, for now he just wanted to admire her. Sydney let out a small but notable sigh.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for the longest time," her voice was small but not sad. Vaughn smiled at her.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said, becoming oblivious to the rain that continued to fall. Sydney smiled back and was the one to pull him back. To Sydney, she finally felt safe. She hadn't felt that way since Danny, since Noah. They continued to kiss as the storm above them roared on.  
  
---  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved 


End file.
